Crimson Rain
Crimson Rain is the 11th song on the MadWorld soundtrack. It is sung by Ox and plays during the Sanctuary stage of Mad Castle. Lyrics 1 The beast is here, the monster alive The end is near, no time to survive It’s over, it's over, the sand has stopped, you ran out of time Now, now, If I was you I might just watch my head Cause if you can't keep them eyes open, you gon’ end up dead The ground cold and heavier than a mothafucka Ain't no way that you getting up out of that And the chainsaw pack a lil’ punch I hit you in the front and go a hole out your back And they wonder how my soul got so black? The same way that a heart rate fades The same way that a man will stop breathing If you put a hole in his chest with a blade Hook I'll bless your mind with my spade, I'll show you to your last day I guarantee you'll beg for death when I deliver this pain I'll give you something to die for, baby, let's go insane And we can paint the town red, now show me that crimson rain 2 And the toll continues to rise, now the coroner's pushin' a new ride Somethin' foreign with them real big wheels Guess that body bag duty got him doin' alright And we gonna keep them clients coming 'til it ain't no more room Until they break from tryna hold 'em cuz they can't take the fumes Yes, sir, it’s murder time (It’s murder time) It’s time to let go Let's make it hurt this time (It hurts this time) Let's give ‘em some more I need them to see me coming, I need them to run in fear I need them to think they got away, just to find out I'm here Hook I'll bless your mind with my spade, I'll show you to your last day I guarantee you'll beg for death when I deliver this pain I'll give you something to die for, baby, let's go insane And we can paint the town red, now show me that crimson rain I'll bless your mind with my spade, I'll show you to your last day I guarantee you'll beg for death when I deliver this pain I'll give you something to die for, baby, let's go insane And we can paint the town red, now show me that crimson rain 1 The beast is here, the monster alive The end is near, no time to survive It’s over, it's over, the sand has stopped, you ran out of time Now, now, If I was you I might just watch my head Cause if you can't keep them eyes open, you gon’ end up dead The ground cold and heavier than a mothafucka Ain't no way that you getting up out of that And the chainsaw pack a lil’ punch I hit you in the front and go a hole out your back And they wonder how my soul got so black? The same way that a heart rate fades The same way that a man will stop breathing If you put a hole in his chest with a blade Outro (Beg for death when I deliver this pain...) (Die for, baby, let's go insane...) (Red, now show me that crimson rain...)Lyrics taken from this page at Genius.com Trivia * Crimson Rain is the only stage theme in Mad Castle to not be sung by Doujah Raze. References Category:Soundtrack Category:Stage Themes Category:Songs by Ox Category:Mad Castle